


Daily Life

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prospective future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2005.
> 
> This was originally written so my friends at the time had to guess who the other person was, thus the odd style.

Alphonse curled up in the lap, eyes closed as he rested his hands over the pair around him, one flesh, the other metal. “I really miss him you know.”

Nodding slightly, the smaller figure’s arms tightened, a warm kiss placed against the back of his neck lovingly. “I know. It’s been a long time though, the pain will fade eventually.”

“Maybe… But… It still hurts. I could have done something. Anything. But… he died. Even after all these years…” His voice choked up a little.

“Shhh, Al, sweetie. He did it for you. You know how much he loved you. He didn’t want you to die, or worry, trying to fix something you couldn’t.” A callused palm kneaded at his stomach as a soft hushing noise was heard. 

He rearranged a little, a bit tired of sitting on metal. For some reason the small person he spent his life with insisted, occasionally, on him sitting in the lap, though logically it _should_ be the other way around. He’d gotten used to it since he found himself here as a teenager, years before. “I still could have tried something… medicine, research, anything.”

Sighing softly, his lap was straddled, a cool hand touching one cheek, a warm one the other, and he was forced to meet serious eyes. “Why do you still do this to yourself? All he ever wanted was for you to be happy. I didn’t know him all that well but it was obvious to any and everyone. You’re happy now aren’t you? With me? Our family?”

He seemed to deflate with the inquiry, drawing his wife close to his chest. “I know. Sometimes though…”

Paninya combed her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and made a hushing sound. “I know. I remind you when you’re not looking. But only sometimes, right?”

He smiled, gray eyes finally getting less distant from those memories. “Yeah. Only sometimes. I didn’t marry you to be a perpetual reminder.”

Smirking, she climbed off his lap, tugging on a robe as she moved to the door. She could hear the kids bickering already. It couldn’t be later than seven in the morning and the girls were already at it. “Good, if you had, I would have slugged you. Then kissed you and made you break up the girls.”

“You’re so cruel!” He was smiling though, following her out of bed so that he’d be able to make everyone breakfast. 

“No, love. Cruel would be telling you there’s another one on the way.” With that elusive comment, she was out the door, leaving a shell-shocked blond in her wake. 

“Wait… Paninya, you were only joking, right??”


End file.
